1. Field of the Invention
The general field of this invention relates to the conversion of a hydrocarbon into two streams: a relatively pure hydrogen gas-containing stream and a carbon oxide-containing stream. More specifically this invention relates to the use of molten metal or molten bath reaction media in conjunction with the above described conversion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two zone molten iron gasifiers are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,803,221 to Tyrer which blows gases in tangentially to control circulation of iron between the zones; U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,672 to Rasor which produces immiscible iron oxide layer which increases the temperatures required to maintain the bath molten; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,096 to Mayes which circulates between zones with "froth flow" multi-phase flow; U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,045 to Rummel which also produces iron oxides.
Various patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,714 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,574 to Bach each disclosing a single reaction zone involving no circulation between zones.
There are several references that disclose the use of molten iron not only as a gasification media for coal gasification, but also as a pyrolysis media for various hydrocarbon. Not disclosed in these references, however, are the particular arrangements of the zones, the rates of circulation between the zones, and how the transfer is to be controlled among them so as both to maintain heat balance and to obtain a substantially pure high pressure hydrogen stream.